Reincarnations
by a thousand fallen stars
Summary: There are so many characters from Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians that should have had happy endings, but died instead. This fanfiction is about what would happen if they all went to Elysium and got reincarnated into another life...and how the people that loved them or cared for them most would react. (Summary is not that good, sorry)
1. Bianca di Angelo

Reincarnations

Chapter One: Bianca di Angelo

 _Nico's POV_

It was nighttime when Will and I reached the Orphanage. We were thinking of adopting a child, maybe around four to six, so that we could… how did he put it? _experience_ raising a child, just like our dear friends Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and even Leo and Calypso.

Percy and Annabeth already had three kids, two boys called Lucas Michael Jackson and Ferdinand Charles Jackson, and one girl named Zoe Silena Jackson.

Jason and Piper had two kids, fraternal twins called Tristan Micah Grace and Vanessa Helen Grace, and Piper was pregnant with another baby (whose gender is unknown to all).

Leo and Calypso had one baby girl named Esperanza Millie Valdez.

Anyway, back to the topic.

Will and I were walking toward the orphanage. Will was many paces ahead of me, looking eagerly toward meeting our (hopefully) new child.

Me? Not so much. I mean, I'm okay with kids and all, but they can get on my nerves sometimes. Their cheery, "adorable" voices… ugh. After all, I am one of those really moody, quiet guys right?

The orphans were obviously trying to show us how amazing they were… they all stood in one row, still as statues, beaming angelically and giving their best "puppy dog eyes", according to Will.

A few kids were wandering around, as if not knowing that there were possible parents around, or not caring.

A few children caught my eye.

One of them was a brunette with giant blue eyes and a cheeky smile; she was wearing a pretty blue frock which matched her eyes perfectly. She was four years old, a little young for us but her cuteness made up for it.

The next was a five year old boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He was my perfect kid, all emo and dark and stuff. He didn't seem very interested in meeting us, mostly he just stared at the floor and mumbled a lot. He was cute, but not as cute as the previous one; in fact he seemed almost mature.

The last one was a young girl, six years old, just the right age for us. She had dark hair and dark eyes, and a very pretty olive complexion. She was one of the ones wandering around and was sitting on a stool at the corner of a room when we took notice of her, tossing a small toy from hand to hand.

"Hey," I greeted her as kindly as possible.

"Hi," she responded dully, her eyes flickering up a little but returning to her little toy.

"That's a neat little toy you have there," Will said, appearing at my shoulder and stooping down as well.

"Thanks." She shrugged the compliment off as she continued to stay quiet.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Bianka," she answered. My heart almost stopped and I just stared at her, shell shocked.

"Wait, what?" Will's tone obviously showed his surprise as well, when I glanced back his blue eyes were wide.

"Bianka, but spelled with a 'k', not a 'c'", she repeated, as if we were stupid.

Hey, it's creepy to meet your older sister's reincarnated self, which is technically younger than you and you're about to adopt her.

"How would you like to be adopted, Bianka?" Will asked for me, reading my thoughts.

"Really? That'd be so great!" Bianka squealed, much unlike her previous self. I almost couldn't believe that they were the same person.

Will and I shared a smile and we got up, me holding little Bianka's hand as we walked to the 'counter'. **(AN: what's it actually called?)**

"We'd like to adopt Bianka," I informed the lady there.

She gave us a warm smile. "That's great! Now, please fill in these forms," she gave us a stack of papers, "And Bianka's adoption will be complete! You can have a one-week trial if you'd like," she added kindly.

"No, thanks," I responded firmly. No matter what, I wasn't going to give Bianka up!

In a few minutes, we filled in all the forms, got the adoption papers and were headed off to our home.

Bianka's eyes widened when she stepped into the house. We led her to her room.

A plain bed was against the right wall, with a small night-table next to it, holding up a few knickknacks. A shelf was opposite to the bed, holding everything from picture books to kid's toys. There was also a large beanbag in one corner.

As Bianka hurried over to hug us, I smiled.

" _Grazie di tutto_ *, Nico," she whispered in my ear, and for a split second I could feel Bianca's presence in the room with us, and then it was gone.

Welcome home, Bianka.

 ***** _ **Grazie di tutto**_ **means "thank you for everything" in Italian. I'm not sure if it's accurate or not, if it isn't, please tell me!**

 **-If you have any suggestions about which characters to do next, please PM me or post it as a review! Thanks!**

 **-Please review, follow and favorite!**

 _ **~lavenderjasmine**_


	2. Silena Beaureguard

Reincarnations

Chapter Two: Silena Beauregard

 _Annabeth's POV_

You know the feeling that you get when you're new to a school and everybody stares at your weirdly?  
Yeah. Well, multiply that my a hundred and that's what I'm feeling right now, standing at the front of the entire school as the principal introduces me. I zone out at what he's saying, until he tells me to go back to my seat.

It's orientation at Columbia University, and the principal is slowly calling each new student up and introducing him or her to the rest of the student body.

I sit behind another girl, with long, straight and sleek brown hair, falling down her back neatly. I can't see her face from up here, but her skin is perfectly tanned and she's wearing a simple pink shirt and a necklace. From what I can see.

I can't really remember what her name was; she went way before me. Well, seeing how large the university was, we'll probably never meet up anyways.

I was wrong.

This mystery girl waits for me at the double doors of the auditorium, as if waiting for me. When I appear, she starts walking with me. I glance over at her, slightly creeped out.

I mean, I didn't know her. She didn't know me. So why was she standing here, staring at me, puzzled, as if we know each other, but she can't remember who I am?

Suddenly, I have the same feeling. Her almond eyes, straight brown hair, tanned skin, narrow nose… where have I seen that before?

Then she smiles warmly, stretches out an arm filled with bangles, and shakes my hand, introducing herself. "Hey, I'm Selena," she says, not saying any more, as if sensing my wariness.

Is she a monster? But if she was a monster, why would she look mortal and be so kind to me? My hand starts inching toward the hidden dagger at my belt.

"Hi. Annabeth Chase," I reply, readying myself for a monster attack. Usually, after you introduce yourself, the monster attacks. But Selena just continues smiling at me, not acting like a monster at all.

Wait… Selena?

Selena. Almond eyes. Long straight brown hair. Tanned skin. Narrow nose.

That's why she looks so familiar.

Silena – Selena… their names are the same. They look identical, too. Did Silena choose rebirth?

My eyes turn misty, and I swallow hard. Mumbling some excuse, I bolt from Selena/Silena and run down the hallway.

Selena. Silena. Aren't the Fates so interesting.

 **-Hi guys… a super short and crappy chapter…** **Anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestions, etc, please PM me or write them in the reviews! Thanks~**

 **-So, R &R, F&F! **

_**~lavenderjasmine**_


	3. Luke Castellan

**Yay, Chapter Three is up!**

 **-The character is Luke Castellan.**

 **-Please review, follow and/or favorite. Don't be a silent reader. Suggestions on the next reborn character? Preferably someone that the Heroes of Olympus characters (Piper, Leo, Jason, Reyna, etc.) can star in…?**

 **-In this chapter, Leo is back with Calypso and Percy and Annabeth are married and having their first kid. The Luke in here is the same as the Luke from the first chapter.**

Reincarnations

Chapter Three: Luke Castellan

Percy's POV

I've never seen Annabeth in so much pain, and we've been to _Tartarus_. There's nothing I can do to help her, though, only hold her hand and hope for the best. Her face is dotted with sweat and her eyes squeezed shut in pain.

I push a lock of her curly blond hair away from her face, hoping the torture will end soon.

Finally, after another thirty minutes, the baby is born and out, and Annabeth's entire posture relaxes. The other people here start whooping (cough _Leo_ cough) and everybody else starts congratulating us.

Annabeth cranes her head. "Where is he?" she says, her voice is slightly hoarse but still beautiful and sweet. As if hearing my thoughts, Piper smirks.

"Ooh, the nurse better come back soon, Mama Bear is coming out," Thalia jokes, earning a glare from Annabeth.

"Shut up," she grumbles but her eyes glint amusedly.

Finally the nurse returns, carrying the baby which is swaddled in a white blanket, in her arms. She passes him to Annabeth, which looks at him lovingly, moving the cloth away from his face.

Then we freeze. I feel like my insides are frozen.

Thalia comes over to see why we're both so surprised, and freezes as well.

Because our child… our firstborn, looks so hauntingly similar to Luke Castellan, who died saving us and the Olympians from Kronos. Apparently he chose rebirth, but ending up as _our_ son? What are the chances…?

His head is covered with a sandy colored fuzz, which definitely isn't from either of our genes. Annabeth's hair is golden blond, my hair is pure black, and even if we mixed our hair colors together it wouldn't be the exact hair color that Luke had. Even his skin color… his eyes… they match his. Perfectly.

After breaking away from our trance, Thalia, Annabeth and I exchange glances before letting everybody else fawn over him.

I step back and sigh. My mind comes up with one thought. _Luke Castellan = our son._

Finally, Calypso (who has, thankfully, forgave me) clears her throat and asks, albeit shyly, "what's his name?"

Without hesitation, Annabeth and I say "Luke" at the same time.

~FOURTEEN YEARS LATER~

Luke, Annabeth and I are in my sea green Prius, on our way to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth sits in shotgun, leaving the backseat to Luke and our two other kids, eleven year old Zoe Silena Jackson and nine year old Ferdinand Charles Jackson. My family is complete.

Annabeth and I smile to each other, and we link hands. Life is good.

- **A happy ending for the Jackson family** **I think they deserve it though…**

 **-Suggestions, feedback, ideas, but no flames please!**

 **R &R, F&F~**

 _ **~lavenderjasmine**_


	4. Zoe Nightshade

– **Chapter Four is Zoe Nightshade in Thalia's POV**

 **-I changed my pen name to "a thousand fallen stars" so yeah**

 **-The time in here is before the Giant War but after the Titan War so Zoe is dead but Piper, Jason, Leo, etc aren't in here**

 **\- Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or HoO, along with their characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Reincarnations

Chapter Four: Zoe Nightshade

Thalia's POV

The moon shone brightly through the trees as my hunters and I reached our camp. Naomi and Christine, two of our hunters, started making fires while Hope, another one of our hunters, started cooking.

After "dinner", we all gathered in front of our tents, chatting and doing other things. A few of us were nibbling on some snacks (which I found weird, considering we just had dinner), Naomi, Hope and Cassie were chatting with a lot of hand movements from Hope, and some other really tense and wired up Hunters, like Phoebe, were glancing around as if they expected an attack any minute, while sharpening their arrows or cleaning their bows.

I sat cross-legged in front of our main campfire, basking in the warmth of the already-dying fire. The clearing had dappled colors of orange, red and yellow on the ground, creating beautiful scenes.

Again, I thought back to my mother and lost brother. I refuse to call him dead, although I'm sure that's what happened to him. He was two – how could he be able to survive on his own, in the wild, without anyone to care for him? It was impossible. I had barely survived, and I had Luke and Annabeth for most of the time.

Which brought me to another painful subject: Luke and Annabeth. I'm sure that Annabeth and Percy are dating now (which is about time, if you ask me). Oddly enough, me, a _Hunter_ , could tell that Annabeth liked Percy, even though she herself couldn't. Heh.

It still hurts when I think about Luke, though. How he died, saving all of us. He was the real hero. But Zoe was right… he _had_ betrayed me. And Hal, that old demigod that died **(From the Demigod Diaries I think)** was right as well. Luke had a betrayal in his future, but I just didn't expect it to be like this, resulting in his death.

I hope Luke goes for rebirth. He deserves a second chance.

After a while, we all headed to our respective tents. Phoebe and I shared a tent, at the farthest end of the clearing, so it would be easy to attack any possible monsters or whatever that would come.

However, we all slept soundly, for the most part, anyway.

Around midnight, there was a soft rustling sound nearby. I turned around grumpily. "Phoebe, stop making that sound!" I muttered, still half asleep.

"What sound?" Phoebe murmured back, opening her eyes groggily.

I bolted up. If the sound wasn't coming from Phoebe…

It was a monster. Or one of the other Hunters, which was extremely unlikely.

Phoebe and I exchanged glances, grabbed our bows and arrows, then snuck outside. Phoebe took the left flank I took the right. I held up three fingers: _one, two –_

Suddenly, the "monster" shrieked, catching sight of Phoebe's bow and arrow.

A monster, _shrieking_? Okay… maybe it wasn't a monster after all.

Phoebe and I crept toward the monster/hunter/human thing. Maybe it was just a lost little girl or something…

We headed toward her, lowering our bows but keeping them up just in case _it_ wasn't harmless. You never know, right?

Nah. It definitely wasn't a monster.

It was a little girl. She had wide, golden brown eyes and long black hair, and a slightly upturned nose. She wore a simple shirt and long pants, with a light silver jacket, but they were torn and muddy. Her sneakers were dirty, the stuff covering what the sneaker used to look like.

Phoebe drew in a breath when she noticed her and gestured for me to follow her deeper into the woods, where she finally spoke.

"Thalia…" she said nervously, "That little girl… she looks just like Zoe."

I nodded, noticing it as well. They had the same wide eyes, upturned noses, long black hair.

"Should we let her stay with us?" Phoebe asked curiously, waiting for permission.

My heart gave out for the poor little girl. "Yeah, sure," I responded, smiling a little.

Phoebe walked over to little Zoe#2 and spoke softly to her, and she followed Phoebe into our tent. When I entered, they were sleeping together, little Zoe's face buried in Phoebe's chest. Phoebe smiled over Zoe's head and closed her eyes.

I smiled softly as well, snuggled into my sleeping bag and dreamed about cupcakes and ponies.

 **LOL. Just kidding. She didn't dream about cupcakes.**

I smiled softly as well, snuggled into my sleeping bag and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **-That was weird. Eh, well, whatever.**

 **-Anyway… Review. Suggestions. Feedback. NO FLAMES. K?**

 **-R &R, F&F! Thanks~**

 _ **~Star**_


	5. Octavian

**The idea for this chapter was from solangelolover, about Octavian. It might be weird though… I'm actually not a big fan of Octavian**

 **The time period in this story is after the Giant War. Octavian is dead but Leo and Calypso have reached camp already.**

 **Review! Follow! Favorite! Thanks~**

Reincarnations

Chapter Five: Octavian

~*~  
Rachel's POV

It was a pretty typical day in Camp Half-Blood. At the lava wall, a few demigods and a satyr yelled over the rushing of the molten rock, daring each other to climb to the top. At the sword fighting arena, Percy was teaching three demigods, and Calypso. Annabeth, Jason and Leo were rushing around, probably talking about the shrines that they had to make for the many gods. Piper rushed out of her cabin, only to go back in again for some reason. Hazel and Frank were both at Camp Jupiter.

I drew the curtain of my cave, twirling around to face another painting canvas on an easel, then dipped my brush into a blob of black paint and began painting. Life was peaceful… and good.

Suddenly, the air beside me shimmered, and Reyna appeared, with Frank next to her and Hazel's frizzy brown curls barely visible from above their heads.

"Hi, Rachel!" Hazel called, waving cheerfully and disappearing. Frank and Reyna waved hello as well, until Frank left to join Hazel at wherever she went to. Probably someplace like the coffee shop, which she seemed to find very interesting.

"So… what's up?" I asked Reyna, who was twisting her long dark braid around her finger over and over again.

"Well. Uh, there's this new recruit here at Camp Jupiter… and… well, you know Octavian, right? Our old augur? This new recruit is augur, too, and… I think he might be Octavian. Lares of Rome, even his _name_ is Octavian!" **(AN: I can't find any name that is similar enough to 'Ocvatian' so I just went with his old name)**.

"Oh." Seriously. That was the only think that I could think of saying. First of all, of all people, _Octavian_ is the one that gets resurrected? How did he even get into Elysium? Because he catapulted himself into thin air to "kill Gaea"?

"Okay… so I'll get over to your camp ASAP, 'kay?" I told Reyna. She nodded, slashed her hand across the Iris Message and disappeared.

Jeez… Octavian? The teddy bear killer? Am I even ready to see him _again_?

Maybe he changed…

Either way, I threw a few clothes and stuff into a duffel bag, slung it over my shoulder and used the portal at the Big House to get to Camp Jupiter, arriving at the foot of the fountain, scaring the people sitting there half to death.

Awkwardly, I gave the Romans an embarrassed smile and dusted off my pain-splattered jean shorts. Reyna waved me over to the Praetor's place, where she and Frank were waiting. I hurried over, dumped my bag onto the floor and followed the two praetors (who were both a lot bigger than me, by the way) and went to see Octavian. Ugh.

What Reyna told me was true. Octavian #2 was just as pale, scrawny and insane as Octavian #1. A simple brown teddy bear hung from his belt, along with a knife. His eyes were a murky blue, and his stringy blond hair just added to the "insane" effects.

"Octavian… this is Rachel, the oracle of Camp Half-Blood," Frank introduced me, holding out his hands as if to ward Octavian away.

Said dude turned around.

His mouth curled up into a large smile and he cackled. OKaaay… maybe he _really_ was insane…

"I have prophesized your arrival!" he yelled, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Camp Half-Blood, hosting the spirit of Delphi! Yes, I know you!"

"Yes, that's great…" Reyna gestured for us to leave, quickly and quietly.

"So, that's Octavian?" I asked breathlessly, weirded out.

"Yes," Reyna responded.

Yep, Octavian #2 was just as weird as his namesake.

 **-Eh, this wasn't very good.**

 **-Either way, review, follow, favorite, give me suggestions! A big thank you for all those who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed!**

 _ **~Fallen Stars**_


	6. Charles Beckendorf

**Next Chapter: Beckendorf! I'll try my best to make this great and stuff, but sorry if it wasn't that good!**

 **This prompt's credits go to solangelolover.**

 **The Selena in this chapter is** _ **the reincarnated version of Silena from PJO**_ **. She has all her memories back and remembers Beckendorf. Time is after the Giant War.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters. I own the plot and the reincarnated versions of the dead characters.**

Reincarnations

Chapter Six: Charles Beckendorf

Selena's POV

Wow. Every morning, as I wake up, I can't help but admire the Camp again. I'm Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin (again), which Piper readily agreed to. The lava wall didn't change, and neither did the Big House, or the strawberry fields.

Ever since Annabeth met me at Columbia, I've been getting weird flashbacks, dreams and things like "omens" at totally random times. Then, I started remembering my old life: Head Counselor, Daughter of Aphrodite, Camp Half-Blood, the drakon that killed me, and most of all, Charles Beckendorf, who still didn't reincarnate yet.

I miss Charlie. A lot. I mean, at least we got to see each other in the Underworld, but when he and I decided to go for a second life, I prepared myself for the worst. I knew that I would never see Charlie again, much less talk to him, or date him again. But this time, if I _do_ see him, I want us to stay together. Forever.

I straightened my fluffy bed covers, and headed to the bathroom to change and put on makeup. I got out with a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, skinny jeans, flats and a bit of makeup, with my hair styled into ringlets.

I waved a hello to Piper, who was showing some new camper around, and at Lacy, who beamed at me with an all-braces smile. She _still_ had those braces on? Impressive.

It was a pretty average day at Camp…until the afternoon. I let my Cabin through our usual exercises, had lunch, then "free time". Piper and Jason went out for a walk (SQUEE!), Percy and Annabeth weren't present during lunch (I can imagine _so_ many things that they were doing), and the rest of my Cabin just went back to read, sleep, or do other random things.

I was just about to head back to Cabin Ten as well when suddenly there was a large _fwomp!_ And a whole bunch of mud flew into my face, clothes, and all around me. I whipped around, ready to give the Stoll Brothers a really good scolding.

Instead, a large bronze dragon appeared, glistening in the sunlight. Wait… wasn't that the dragon that Annabeth, Charlie, Percy and I reactivated? I thought that Leo, the son of Hephaestus, got him under control…

I didn't get what was happening until I saw _who_ was sitting on top of the dragon, grinning at the camp like "'sup, guys?"

It was Charlie.

I ran over and tackled him in a hug, but he didn't move. Oh… right. He was reborn and got all him memories washed…

"Charlie?" I asked as I helped him to his feet.

He frowned at me. "Yeah, that's me. How do you know my name?"

I shrugged, trying to cover up my sadness. "Uh, lucky guess… I suppose?"

He looked at me again, shook his head and left.

Ow… that hurts.

Two days later, I met Charlie again, when he was saddling a Pegasus for a ride. A few other _pegasai_ nickered at me, but Charlie kept focused on his own Pegasus. Which was the one that he rode, before he died…

"Charlie?" I asked, inching toward him.

He turned around, a bright smile lighting up his face. "Hi, Silena," he answered, then wrapped me in a giant bear hug, his brown eyes sparkling.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Oh, Charlie…" I whispered into his shoulder, "I've missed you so much…"

 **Charlena… or whatever other ship name you have for them.**

 **Remember to review, give me suggestions or feedback, follow and/or favorite! Thanks**

 _ **~Fallen Stars**_


	7. Lee Fletcher

**GAAAH I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO LATE!**

 **Chapter Seven: Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, the Head Counselor before Michael Yew, who was the head counselor before Will Solace…**

 **Am I the only one noticing that the Apollo Cabin's head counselors keep dying?**

 **A little chapter background: Drew and Lee dated. Lee died. Drew turned bitter. Silena died. Drew took over Head Counselor position. Thought that being mean would heal her heart but it didn't.**

 **BTW, I** _ **do not**_ **ship Drew with anybody, but I just needed someone's POV for this chapter…** **Also, Drew does a 180 in here, so don't be surprised by her sudden change of mood or anything**

 **Anyway… chapter 7 is up! Don't be a silent reader!**

Reincarnations  
Chapter Seven: Lee Fletcher

~*~  
Drew Tanaka's POV

I am _so_ annoyed with Dumpster Queen right now. She stripped me from my fame and power as the Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, publicly _humiliated_ me, told me that Jason was hers, then turned all of my half-siblings against me. Ugh.

I know that ever since Lee died, I've become harder and harder, meaner and meaner, colder and colder to everybody I know. It's not my fault though. I try so hard to be nice again, to go back to being that perfect little girl that I used to be, who was kind to everybody and loved all of the people around me. But it's _so_ hard.

I marched out of the Aphrodite Cabin, my little crew scuttling behind me, consisting of Cassie, Emma and Gigi **(AN: no offence to you guys who are called Cassie, Emma or Gigi)**. I held my head high, trying to ignore all the snickers and fingers pointing at me as I sashayed to join the rest of my Cabin in our daily "activities", consisting of the lava wall, sword fighting, archery, canoeing, running, Greek (and Latin, now) lessons, and more stuff that make you sweaty.

I mean, seriously? MAJOR EW. Sweating _stinks_.

I sneered at Dumpster Queen as I shouldered her away, stopping at the front of the crowd. "Hey, everybody! Say _Drew Tanaka is queen_!" I yelled, using charmspeak in the last sentence. Although looking quite reluctant, everybody mumbled along as if they were just doing it to speed things up.

"Excuse me, but, like, why is it _mumbled_? Mumbling is like _totally_ bad for you! It'll cause bad breath! I mean, EW!" I scoffed. "You're supposed to **yell it out loud**!" I charmspeaked my way through the sentence, throwing all my power into the 4 words "yell it out loud".

Simultaneously everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, "Drew Tanaka is queen!" although their eyes said different.

Dumpster Queen wasn't affected, though. She rolled her multicolored eyes (which were beautiful, but I wasn't going to tell her _that_ ), and sighed softly. When everyone finished their screaming and praising of _me_ , I sashayed to the back, flipped open a compact mirror and started putting on more lip gloss. It was the newest flavor from Lip Luv, called the Candy Apple Swirl **(AN: I have no idea what I'm talking about. If "Lip Luv" and/or "Candy Apple Swirl flavor" is real, rights go to their owners!)**. It's, like, the _best_ flavor _ever_. It's really sweet, and compliments my perfect tan, making my skin just _glow_ with beauty.

 _Anywhooo_ , as Ms. Movie Star droned on and on about random things like swordfighting, archery, etc., I just rolled my eyes and added more blush. My "minions" kept one eye on Ms. Bragger and one eye on me.

Suddenly, a commotion outside caused everybody to rush to the clearing. "Hey!" I screeched as someone stepped on my foot, "You just dirtied my newest shoes! They were like, designer!" However, swept by the crowd, I found myself outside. A ratted teenager and a satyr with its pants ripped were staggering into camp, the teenager oozing blood from a very obvious wound. Will Solace ran up and called out something to his fellow Apollo Campers and they ran towards the infirmary except for Will and two of his half-siblings, who stayed to carry the dude.

 _None of my business…_ I yawned in my mind and sashayed back to the Aphrodite Cabin, sitting on my bunk and hugging my plush pink teddy to my chest, a gift from my (deceased) boyfriend Lee Fletcher. He was an Apollo Camper, too, and died in the "battle of the Labyrinth", as everybody calls it…

A few days later, Dumpster Queen decided that it was a good idea to go visit the new demigod, who we found out was a son of Apollo. He had woken up from a coma a day ago and Ms. Head Counselor thought it was a good idea to overwhelm him with pretty girls.

Not that I care, of course.

I stepped to the front of the crowd, fluffing up my ringlets and purposely shoving my heels into Dumpster Queen's shoes. My sidekicks giggled and shoved Movie Star Girl away so that there was a clear path for me.

"Well, hello, hon," I cooed at the new camper the second I stepped into the infirmary. Hey, maybe he was hot!

He glanced up then continued at the sandwich he was eating. "Hey," he mumbled.

Something about his features looked familiar. His cheekbones were high and his hair was golden blonde like Lee's. Huh. Maybe Apollo Campers look alike now too, huh? I mean, I've never cared. Apollo's kids are _so_ below me.

"So, sweetheart, what's _your_ name, hmm?" I said, sliding into the seat he was in.

He looked up. "Um, Len Fetcher," he muttered. **( I know, awful name but I can't think of anything else** **If you have ideas please PM me or leave it in the reviews!)**

My jaw dropped but I quickly closed my mouth. Len Fetcher… Lee Fletcher… WHAT?!

Curse you Aphrodite, why aren't you smarter?

 _Did I actually think that?_ I mused to myself, slightly astounded.

"Well, hey, Len. Member me?" I murmured, hoping that he did.

He looked at me quizzically. "Nope, never met you before,"

I frowned 'sympathetically' and stood up. "Well, nice meeting you then!" I fake giggled and went to the back of the room.

 _Augh. I need a new approach; glamor isn't going to work on Lee's reincarnation. If I remember correctly, Lee didn't like snotty girls so I'll be… nicer? Ugh._

The next day I walked up to Lee… no, _Len_ and smiled at him. "Hey, Len! Soooo, like if you need any help around the camp, tell me, 'kay? I would be _super_ happy to help you."

"That's okay. Will's already doing that but thanks for considering it," Len replied politely. Behind me, I could feel Will's smirk burning into my back.

"Great!" I chirped in a high voice.

Lee would never decline a chance to hang out with me.

Two days later, I met Len again and smiled, bracing myself for being nice. "Hey, Len! Remember me? Drew?"

He looked at me. "Yes…?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we could be, like, friends? I mean, I guess we started off on the wrong foot and all but… give it a try, maybe? 'Kay?"

Len glanced at me through the corner of his eye. _Lee had the same blue eyes…_ "Um, okay, sure."

"'Kay! I'll be in the Aphrodite Cabin if you need me!" I winked and smiled my friendliest smile before leaving him.

He arrived the next day, his blue eyes murky with puzzlement. Seeing his figure behind the door I quickly changed out of my tank top and micromini into a t-shirt, jeans and Nikes.

"Hey, Len!" I said brightly. _Thank you Aphrodite!_

"Hey. Um, listen, Drew, you're great and all but I feel like there's something… _off_ about you, ya know? So we can still be friends and stuff but… yeah…" He trailed off.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Sure. Look, I G2G but see ya later, hun! Buh-bye!"

Over the course of the next few days, my temporary "warmess" disappeared, leaving a cold shell of me behind.

And when I saw Len and another camper sitting in the forest, silhouetted against the moonlight, my blood turned into ice. And when they leaned in and kissed, my heart broke.

I ran into the Aphrodite Cabin and cried myself to sleep, only one thought clear in his mind.

 _Why can't that be me?_

 **Sort of sad ending… I actually didn't plan to write about it like that but the idea suddenly came into my mind as I was finishing it off.**

 **REVIEW.** **FAVORITE. FOLLOW. PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS. PLEASE. I'm running out of ideas for what to write about.**

 **If you want to have one of your reincarnation-OCs in the story please PM me or leave it in the review. Add the Characters:**

 **Previous Name**

 **Reincarnation Name**

 **Looks**

 **Personality**

 **Who he/she liked/likes**

 **What he was like in the actual series**

 **Who's POV I should write it in**

 **Any other ideas you have about the chapter**

 **A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

 __ _ **Fallen Stars**_


	8. Maria di Angelo

**Here is Chapter 8! I'm so sorry for the long wait – I didn't have any more ideas for what to write, but thanks to my sister, I have ideas for the next four chapters. Which I know isn't much…but it's better than nothing…right?**

 **Anyway. Without further ado, let's begin!**

Reincarnations

Chapter 8: Maria di Angelo

 _Hades' POV_

I don't often walk out to the "mortal world" and look around, but for some extremely weird and strange and puzzling reason I did today. Persephone looked completely confused about what was going on, but I just brushed it off and told her that I heard somebody "messing around in her garden". She immediately rushed off. (Yes, I am a very crafty god!)

Either way, I left the Underworld for a walk "upstairs".

I was walking around, drifting from store to store, staying under the shadows, since the sun is bad for my skin (or so I would like to think).

Suddenly, I turned around as the automatic door behind me whooshed open, letting out a large gust of cold air. The person behind me walked up behind me, plastic bags rustling behind. I stood still, wondering if she wouldn't notice me if I didn't move.

I definitely wasn't that lucky.

"Um, excuse me?" the person asked, her voice obviously the one of a lady's. She motioned with her free hand that I was blocker her from moving out.

"Oh. Right." I moved out of the way slightly, without turning around. The lady walked right up, standing next to me. She spun 90 degrees to face me.

"Hey, my name is Marie Angel. And you are?" she asked, stretching out a hand for a handshake.

I stared at her face. She looked so familiar… just like Maria…my Maria…

Then I inwardly gasped. She _was_ Maria. Maria di Angelo, Bianca and Nico's mother… my wife. Well, at least the mortal counterpart of a wife.

I had missed her so much! I couldn't believe that she was here right now… I didn't even know that she had taken rebirth! Seriously, though… did she even join into Elysium in the first place? Wait… how did I not know that? Oh wow… I'm such a bad husband…

I surged forward, cupping Marie's **(Her reincarnated name, for those who are confused** ) face in my hands. Marie looked shocked for a second, before blinking amusedly.

"Uh. Hi?" she repeated, gently releasing herself from my grasp. I blinked, suddenly realizing what I've done, and backed away.

"Oh me, I'm so very sorry…you just really look like somebody I knew… well actually somebody I loved…"

Marie gasped. "Oh goodness! I'm so sorry! What happened to her?"

I pulled away. "Nothing." I spun around, ready to run away, but Marie placed a hand on my shoulder, shocking me into stopping.

"Hey! It's okay! I understand… would you like to come over to my house? We can talk… not about personal stuff, of course, unless you really want to, of course! I mean, we can just talk and stuff. Like, as friends!" Marie exclaimed, and I shrugged in response. Persephone wasn't expecting back till several hours later (for dinner ) but I could stay outside for as long as I want. Of course.

Either way, Marie and I went over to her house, and we talked for a long time. I didn't tell her anything about out life together before… I was pretty sure that she didn't remember anything about that from her was in the River Lethe and that she wasn't going to anytime soon. So I let the matter drop.

On my way back home, I found myself grinning like an idiot, even humming a little song as I traveled back into the Underworld. I scratched Cerberus behind his ears, the way Nico told me to, and even smiled at Thanatos, who stared at me weirdly.

I approached Nico's room, and rapped the door three times before barging in. Nico snapped his head up, ready to throw something at me again (Yes, we have such an amazing relationship together) but I stopped him.

"Nico. I saw your mother today!" I practically yelled at him happily. Which is something I thought that I would never ever say. In all my immortal years.

 **Short and weird chapter, but was it okay? I sincerely hope so…**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for next chapter ideas, please tell me! Also, if you can (not required), please tell me the reincarnation name, maybe? Thanks to everybody anyway!**

 **Don't forget to Read & Review, Follow & Favourite! Thanks~**

 **-Fallen Stars.**


End file.
